Salamander Shade/Job Board
The guild receives a large variety of jobs that it's members can take, once the guild master approves. Although this is a dark guild, only the guild master can decide which jobs to accept and post,especially in regards to assassination requests. Should you meet the requirements asked of the job, and wish to take it, please bring the flyer to the guild master for approval. You alone are responsible for completing such job, and any repercussions that come from your endeavors. The jobs themselves have been divided into various ranks based on difficulty, so please be wary of what you chose, as the master may refuse you the job if he does not believe your skill level is within range of being able to complete said job. D Class Jobs These jobs are one of the most common requests we receive, and they require a basic understanding of magic and are rewarded with decent pay. It may not be a lot of money, but it is enough to get by. Restore the Bridge * Requirements: None * Location: Magnolia * Type of Mission: Assistance * Description:The town’s bridge had been damaged badly in a recent storm. The Fairy Tail mages tend to be more destructive than helpful…so we ask for the help of neighboring mages to help us repair the damage that has been done. * Reward: 15,000 Jewels * Requester: '''Drest Lutz * '''Progress: Pearl Divers Needed * Requirement's: Optional diving gear * Location: The Calm Sea * Type of Mission: Deep Sea Diving * Description: We need a mage’s help getting to the oysters at the bottom of the Calm Sea. It’s too deep for our normal divers, and there have been squid things messing with our deep-sea equipment.A water mage would be preferred for this job, but we can get diving equipment for you at a slightly lower reward.Bring up our oyster crates -Three in total, they are quite large so you will have to take three trips down- to receive your reward. * Reward: 50,000 Jewels (35,000 if you need diving equipment) + a pearl necklace! * Requester: Eric Ushikawa (Owner of Eric’s Jewelry) * Progress: Guard During Transport * Requirement's: Two mages preferably * Location: Magnolia Town to Clover Town * Type of Mission: Carriage Guard * Description: We are transporting some very valuable goods between Magnolia Town and Clover Town and would like an escort in case any crooks try to stop us. We will pay upfront in order to secure a team who is strong enough to protect our cargo * Reward: 100,000 Jewels * Requester: Stojin Indra * Progress: My Husband Hasn't Returned Yet * Requirements: Climbing Gear * Location: Outside Sky Tower * Type of Mission: Rescue * Description: My husband was going through a mid life crisis and wanted to go on an adventure. So he thought cave diving would be a great way to be 'youthful'. But it has been a few days, and he hasn't come back yet. Can you go make sure he is ok? * Reward: 60,000 Jewels * Requester: Alison Kipp * Progress: C Class Jobs C Class jobs are the second highest job level that non S-Class mages can undertake. These jobs require a somewhat adeptness in magic and are not overly dangerous. Mages of moderate strength are capable of undertaking these type of jobs. Art Thief on the Loose * Requirement's: None. * Location: Beanstalk Village * Type of Mission: Capture * Description: The town is home to many local artists who like to show off their work at the monthly "Art Hop". But the past few months artists have been loosing their art to a group of 6 thieves that call themselves Golomb Ruler. They are taking away the livelyhood of our residents, so much so that we may have to cancel Art Hop! Please stop them before it gets out of hand! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels + A free piece of art of your choice * Requester: Gavriel Zenon * Progress: The Beer Stealers * Requirements: None. * Location: Clover Town * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: "Damn it! I need some people I can rely on, people I know and trust. My tavern is being attacked nearly every day and night by some bastards who tasted my beer and got hooked on it! If they manage to steal my beer they might copy the formula and ruin me! My bouncers and some helpful travelers have been good so far, but I'm running out of time! Please help me! If you can stop them all, kill or beat them to a pulp I don't care, I'll reward you handsomely! If you can do it without breaking any of my barrels you'll get even more! These people are getting on my last nerve and I really need people! Hurry!" * Reward: 300,000 Jewels + Beer Supply for a Month! * Requester: Kaito Hasamaki, the Tavern-Keeper * Progress: Flying Fish Disturbing Residents * Requirement's: None. * Location: Shirotsume Town * Type of Mission: Pest Control * Description: The Hane-Sakana, also called Winged Fish, are creatures used located at the Web Valley, but lately many and many of them have being appearing in the forest near Shirotsume Town.The problem is that the winged fishes from Shirotsume Town have sharp teeth, and they are carnivorous creatures! Many people have been hurt due to their attacks! Find out why these creatures appeared in the Shirotume’s Forest and get rid of these dangerous fishes. * Reward: 250,000 Jewels * Requester: Lurdes Arriola. (veterinarian) * Progress: An Unknown Disturbance * Requirements: None. * Location: Haunted Forest area * Type of Mission: Investigation * Description: Recent missing cases have caught the eye of the Magic Council, though the location is not quite confirmed, it seems that these missing cases link to the recent murders that have been going on in those same lands. Many dead bodies lie there, and each body has three word imprinting on their foreheads. "You Are Free". After a recent party of Rune Knights have been left the same way, an emergency call went out to all of the guilds to find the one responsible for this and have that one either arrested or killed. * Reward: 400,000 Jewels * Requester: Rune Knights * Progress: B Class Jobs B Class jobs are the second highest job level that any non S-Class mage can take. They are difficult and require a certain degree of skill. They have a requirement that they must be taken on by a two man team at minimum, unless prior approval from the guild master is recieved. The North Giants * Requirement's: Team of experienced mages * Location: Silent Glaciers * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: Huge humanoid entities have appeared near the Silent Glaciers. They are presumed to be giants that were frozen in the ice for centuries. Now they are confused and frightened by their new surroundings and are destroying village after village. Now a critical ore mine is being threatened and your job is to stop the giants before they destroy the mining town. The townspeople have gathered as much money as they could to make their request more attractive. * Reward: 450, 000 Jewels * Requester: The villagers * Progress: Ghost Town Destruction * Requirements: ASAP * Location: Old Town near Shirotsume * Type of Mission: Demolition * Description: There is an old run down town outside of Shirotsume that has been causing some problems for our town recently. Our children think it is fun to go into old buildings that are to dangerous for them to be going alone into and could possibly get hurt. We also suspect that there are multiple ghosts that have been haunting our town that are coming from the old town. All we ask is that someone gets rid of the town as soon as possible so we can get rid of all these tragedies and possible happenings by getting rid of the old town. People of Shirotsume are unable to demolish the town as there are just to many buildings. Please someone help us. Save the children. The town also has had no residents for the past 50 years so there is no need to worry about evacuation. Maybe look out for children. * Reward: 650,000 Jewels + Anything of interest that you might find from the town * Requester: Citizens of Shirotsume * Progress: Monsters Overthrowing Hiking Destination * Requirement's: Two man team, warm clothing, hiking gear, provisions. * Location: Mt. Hakobe * Type of Mission: Monster Slaying * Description: It seems that Mt. Hakobe is having trouble with monsters scaring away its tourists. It is rumored that at least twenty Vulcans are attacking passersby on their hiking trips.These strong creature is not hard to defeat if you’re an experienced mage, but twenty of them can be a little dangerous. So, be careful. * Reward: 680,000 Jewels + a 3-day all expense paid trip to the Mt. Hakobe ski lodge! * Requester: Hulda Arnira (owner of a Travel Agency) * Progress: Rescue Our Daughter * Requirement's: None * Location: Mystic Tower near Clover Town * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: The Mystic Tower stands untouched and unappropriated, at large. Any who venture there never seem too return. Although mysteriously, letters still get sent home too loved ones as if they've found some new meaning in life. The client's daughter has left for the Mystic Tower after being curious, and fell victim too this very situation. Her parents are incredibly worried about her, and have received disturbing letters in which it seems as if she's praising the sun. They want you too go there, and bring her home. Realizing the risks, they'll pay heftily for her safe return too Magnolia. * Reward: 500,000 Jewels * Requester: Laki and Misute Omeya * Progress: A Class Jobs A Class jobs are the hardest job level for mage's below S-Class. They are the highest level job any normal ranked mage can take due to the fact that they are particularly dangerous or involve a great deal of skill. These jobs require a two man team minimum, or a highly skilled mage approved by the guild master. Party Gone Wrong * Requirements: Skilled mage * Location: The Open Seas * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: An amusement park ship has gone down near a series of whirlpools! About fifty kids are being thrashed around in the water in circles, helpless! A birthday party gone wrong; the boat was filled with just about every magical form of entertainment for kids one could imagine. The parents that rented the boat are nowhere too be found, presumably lost at sea or thrown in some random direction to wash up on the shore. Mother, one of the few adults on board, has reached the shore and informed the guilds of the situation. Missions were hastily posted up within the same hour in just about every town; half of the kids are probably passed out, spiraling helplessly. To make matters worse...a mighty Kraken has spotted the kids, and is headed directly for them! You can make out the amusement ship, tipped up out of the water like the titanic on it's way down...slowly. The ferris wheel is sideways, sticking out into the ocean, as the mighty lights upon it blink on and off as the ship looses power. Return the children safely ashore. * Reward: 1,250,000 Jewels * Requester: Worried Parents * Progress: Hydra Mutilating Town's Population * Requirement's: Full Team of experienced mages * Location: Oak Town * Type of Mission: Monster Slaying * Description: A Hydra-like serpent has been decimating the residents of Oak Town. It lives on a river nearby. Once the sun sets, it comes out of the river and attacks the city. The forests in Oak Town burn with fire every night. Many buildings have been damaged and the hospital is full with injured people. Every head of this monster has a different ability. One head can spit fire. One head can spit ice. One head can spit wind. And one head can spit poisonous gas. The job is extremely dangerous. It’s better suited for more experienced mages. * Reward: 1,115,000 Jewels * Requester: Frans Yorkiro (mayor) * Progress: Elements Revived * Requirements: Team of two or more mages * Location: Talonia * Type of Mission: Rescue * Description: The city has been experiencing a great deal of odd weather, pouring rain one minute, scorching hot weather the next, followed by freezing snow storms. Sighting of strange creatures have been spotted that correlate with the strange weather. A city scout followed one of the monsters back to an ancient temple that has been untouched in thousands of years, but is rumored to be haunted because of the ancient tale told. This temple was made to appease the powerful god spirit, but an earthquake left the shrine in shatters, around the same time as the changing weather. The city’s mayor believes that the beasts are the cause, we ask for the help of mages to get rid of the beasts for us. * Reward: 1,200,000 Jewels * Requester: Vladamir Kodack * Progress: S Class Jobs These jobs are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the mage must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule can be made if a group of non S-Class mages is accompanied by an official S-Class mage or get previous approval from the guild master. A Child's Plaything * Requirement's: S-class mage (additional team members optional) OR an approved team by the guild master * Location: Last seen near Mystic Tower * Type of Mission: Investigative * Description: You end up getting a weird message from the Magic Council of a wizard in the Haunted Village about a wizard having as much power as a top ranked mage, but her confirmed age turns out to be seven. It is also said that she has gone through a small guild recently on her own and caused mass genocide on it. This sort of crime will not be tolerated, and all of the wizards of Fiore and even the dark guilds have been told to go on high alert. We would like to get more information on the little girl, so our troops can know what they are up against. Only engage if necessary. * Reward: 3,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Magic Council * Progress: